


Вкус смятых хризантем

by Belka13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Kagema Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M, PWP without Porn, Samurai Roronoa Zoro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belka13/pseuds/Belka13
Summary: По осени квартал Ёсивара особенно многолюден. Когда, как не в месяц хризантем, насладиться юностью прекрасных кагэма?





	Вкус смятых хризантем

Сладко-горький аромат хризантем.

Им пропитался весь город: низкое небо, серые тени домов, остроконечные крыши храмов, крошащаяся под ногами земля. Даже вдыхаемый воздух горчил, заполняя рот вязкой слюной. Шаги гулко отдавались сквозь неровный стук выцветшего сердца. Завывал настырно холодный ветер в рукава с несмываемым отпечатком крови. Насмешливые тени заплясали на стенах домов, преследуя и нагоняя. Тоску.

Он вновь вернулся в Эдо живым. Назло судьбе и самому себе.

В это время года ни верная острота катаны, ни терпкая крепость саке не могла развеять ядовитую хмарь, осевшую несколько сезонов назад в его груди. И он снова поворачивал на перекрёстке, стремясь уйти как можно дальше от заполненных раздражающим людским гомоном, тёплым светом фонарей, тонким запахом благовоний и нестерпимым вкусом хризантем, улиц.

В темноту, тишину. Закрыть глаза и провалиться в бездну. Одиночества.

Знакомые ворота выплыли из тесного душащего полотна тумана. Красные огоньки холодно заблестели, обещая сладкое забвение и быстрое наслаждение. Здесь никогда не горчит — топит в патоке. 

Он медленно брёл вдоль чайных домиков, ощущая кожей призывные взгляды женщин, продающих свою весну. Но он шёл дальше, зная, в какой момент стоит начинать присматриваться. Тогда суровое лицо ещё больше обезображивалось неровно расползшейся ухмылкой, рука привычно тянулась к единственной в его жизни женщине, но хватала холодный воздух. Даже ему приходилось оставлять катану перед входом в квартал Ёсивара.

Наряженные мальчики сжимались и дрожали, едва заслышав его тяжёлые шаги. Под изучающим взглядом бледнели, даже под слоем краски, от улыбки закусывали в страхе свои пухлые вызывающие губы. Он никогда их не запоминал, но всегда выбирал нового, пользуясь своим положением и покровительством господина.

В рассеянном красном свете между ажурными тенями решётки мелькнул блеклый стебелёк со светлой пышной шапкой. Словно жёлтая хризантема, брошенная в грязи. Тонкий аромат горечи едва уловимой нитью обвивался вокруг бледной шеи и напряжённой выпрямленной спины, утекая сквозь длинные пальцы, впитываясь без остатка в татами. Глаза мальчишки смотрели уверенно, лишь в глубине подрагивающих зрачков затаился страх. О пристрастиях самурая с жутким шрамом, виднеющимся в вырезе косодэ, каждый кагэма Ёсивары знал.

Язык мужчины скользнул по губам, углубляя опасную улыбку. Мальчишка за решёткой вздрогнул, затрепетал, роняя нежные лепестки. Ветер, смеясь, разнёс их горький аромат по округе. Вдохнув одуряющего запаха хризантем, самурай шагнул внутрь.

Хозяйка застыла в низком поклоне, мысленно молила ками об избавлении — сулила даже тории, лишь бы господин закончил побыстрей. Тот выбрал необычно светловолосого кагэма, лишь несколько месяцев назад прошедшего обряд продажи — обласканного вниманием снисходительных клиентов, подающего большие надежды, а оттого изнеженного и несколько своенравного мальчишку.

— Только не смей ему перечить! Ророноа-сама несколько резок и суров, — прошептала хозяйка Санджи напоследок.

«Несколько?» — вспомнились леденящие кровь истории о тех, кто не пережил ночи с зеленоголовым ёкаем. Санджи судорожно сглотнул и, проскользнув в отведённую комнату, замер на коленях возле фусума.

Пожалуй, самурай был даже красив — резкие, но правильные черты лица, широкая мускулистая грудь, чётко очерченные сильные руки — если бы не сведённые хмуро брови, криво разрезающий тонкий напряжённый рот, ужасающие шрамы и убийственный взгляд из невероятных зелёных глаз. Холодный пот застил Санджи глаза, неотрывно следящие за скупыми выверенными движениями рук. Смотреть в лицо без разрешения всё равно не разрешалось, да и не хотелось.

— Я долго сам себе наливать буду? — от неожиданности кагэма вздрогнул, рванул выполнять пожелание господина, запутался в гладком шёлке кимоно длинными ногами и едва не упал. Сильные руки поймали, подхватив под живот, спасая кувшин с саке, о чём и возвестил хрипловатый пробирающий до мурашек голос самурая.

Но господин не отпустил, усадил перед собой, грубые ладони скользнули под кимоно, царапая и лаская грудь и живот. В шею ударило горячее влажное дыхание, в паху у Санджи сладостно прилила кровь. Пахнуло мускусом и едким железом. Тошнотворно-тёплым на остро-калёном. В горле встал вязкий комок, грудь забилась сильнее, безнадёжно отстав от сердца. Он постыдно заёрзал.

Самурай, схватив за волосы, резко дернул, запрокидывая голову, выгибая обнажённую шею. Провел по ней упругим языком, прижал бьющийся сосуд жёсткими губами, оставляя зудящий след. Отпустил задыхающегося мальчишку из объятий, потребовал налить. Дрожащая струя саке ринулась в чашку слишком быстро, переполнив её. Санджи в страхе зажмурился и сжался, ожидая тяжёлого удара. От резкого раскатистого смеха выступили слёзы. Кагэма вспыхнул кленовым багрянцем, обиженно дрогнули губы.

Зоро поймал трепещущие лепестки, грубо смяв их. Сжал руками острые плечи, повалил на татами. Отстранившись, разглядывал смятый его руками нежный цветок, возбуждаясь сильнее, доводя себя до боли в паху. Растрёпанная золотистая шапка гладких на ощупь волос, испуганные глаза прячутся под длинной чёлкой. Он провёл по ней небрежно мозолистыми пальцами, царапая кожу, открывая застывшие в уголках слезинки.

Губы — припухшие блестящие — призывно приоткрывались. Он касался их теми же грубыми пальцами, обводя контур, не давая поймать в теплый влажный плен чужого рта, заставляя мальчишку тянуться вверх. Чтобы натыкаться на жадный поцелуй и вновь падать от легкого толчка в грудь.

Тонкая шея манила беззащитностью, вынуждая кусать и рвать нежную кожу до синяков и засосов. Зоро надавливал на острый кадык, смотря, как захлёбывается кагэма, но стойко молчит. В награду ласково целовал в висок, гладил дрожащие плечи, шептал в ухо, как сильно он ему нравится.

Снова пил саке любуясь на красного от смущения и возбуждения Санджи. Кимоно, приспущенное с одного плеча и несколько раскрытое снизу, давало волю воображению: соблазнительные длинные ноги, плоская грудь, выпирающая ключица. Зоро хотел бы сжать их до хруста, до крика. Но тогда цветок не просто сломается — рассыплется в прах.

Небрежно ногой он раздвинул бёдра кагэма, задрав шёлковую ткань выше, обнажая промежность. Надавил ступней на напряжённый пенис, из розовых губ выскользнул стон, руки, раскинутые ранее безвольно, задёргались и схватили ногу самурая, словно прося не прекращать. Зоро задохнулся от накатившего горячей волной предвкушения. Мальчишка определённо ему нравился — интуитивно сочетал видимость покорности с дерзостью. Он надавил сильнее на головку, размазывая смазку по коже сведённого живота, отпустил и под разочарованный вздох легко освободился от неуклюжего захвата.

— Иди сюда, — самурай устроился на футоне, полностью избавившись от мешающей теперь одежды.

Он слизнул горечь с чужих припухших губ и рывком опустил голову кагэма, уперев ртом в сочащуюся смазкой головку. Санджи покорно, как его учили, поцеловал мягкими губами, провёл языком вокруг, вобрал в рот. Задвигался, стараясь не поддаться накатившей тошноте. От пальцев, бережно перебирающих волосы, разбежались горячие мурашки. Внезапно рука на затылке потяжелела, вдавливая глубже и резче. Горло засаднило, мерзкий комок подкатил совсем близко, в груди распирало скопившимся воздухом. Слёзы выступили солёной росой, но он сдержался. Во рту растеклась противно-горькая сперма, провалилась сквозь раздражённое горло вниз, вгоняя в нестерпимую дурноту. Он повалился на пол, пытаясь откашляться и отдышаться, коря себя за такую постыдную слабость.

Зоро успокаивающе погладил вздрагивающие острые лопатки, видневшиеся из-под соблазнительно сползшего косодэ. Нежно коснулся губами уха, прошептал:

— Если не сдержишься — убью, — он навалился тяжёлым разгорячённым телом сверху, вдавив в футон, прижав вновь твёрдый член к белым оголённым ягодицам. Санджи пробило холодным потом и затрясло сильнее. То ли от страха, то ли от вожделения.

Дав отдышаться несколько минут, самурай поставил его на колени и резко вошёл до самого основания. Санджи непозволительно дёрнулся от слишком сильной боли, но крик сдержал. В затылок железной хваткой впились пальцы, запрокидывая голову.

— Кричи! — приказ хлёстко ударил по ушам и Санджи закричал. От раздирающей боли и жгучего наслаждения, усиливающихся с каждым толчком, пронзающим, казалось, насквозь. Он даже забыл всё, чему его так долго учили.

Зоро вбивался в бешеном ритме со всей возможной силой, продираясь сквозь сжимающиеся мышцы, пьянея и дурея от ощущений и криков кагэма. Касался грубо горячими руками и иссохшими губами. Выгнутой спины, твёрдых сосков, багрово-синюшной от укусов шеи, чувствительного уха, влажного рта.

Раскрасневшийся мокрый от пота мальчишка таял под его руками, отбросив всю свою науку. Извивался и стонал. Плакал и просил. Ловил пальцы, впивался в них голодно и жадно. Рвал руками простыню и кусал губы.

Зоро помог ему кончить, проведя несколько раз шершавой ладонью по члену. Потом вышел сам и оросил тёплой спермой искусанную им же спину. Кагэма рухнул без сил плашмя, судорожно хватая обслюнявленным открытым ртом воздух.

 

Самурай быстро привёл дыхание в обычный ритм, вытер пот с лица и оделся. Он уже открывал фусума, когда сзади обняли тонкие длинные руки. В шею обиженно засопел мальчишка.

— Тебе недостаточно больно? — к Зоро вернулся привычный животный оскал, волна смертельной опасности накрыла Санджи с головой, но рук он не расцепил.

— А награда? Я же хорошо кричал! — кагэма и сам не понимал, что он несёт и зачем удерживает этого страшного во всех смыслах человека — совсем ума лишился от пережитого.

В запястье впились сухие губы, затем острые зубы, прокусив до крови. От слюны и жёсткого языка в ранке защипало. Санджи вскрикнул и отпрянул — рука багровела на глазах, наполняя пульсирующей болью всё тело.

— Доволен? — в зелёных глазах плескались дьявольские огни.

— Сойдёт на первый раз, — пробурчал обиженно кагэма, отводя взгляд и, потирая бесценный подарок.

Зоро повернул его лицо за подбородок:

— Прекрасен на вид — горек на вкус. Словно хризантема. Смятая.

Санджи смущённо вспыхнул — растрёпанный в едва накинутом кое-как кимоно — позор для кагэма.

— Как тебя зовут, цветок? — самурай небрежно коснулся тыльной стороной ладони горящей щеки, мальчишка накрыл её сверху своей рукой и прижал.

— Санджи.

— Санджи, — Зоро покатал имя на языке, смакуя горьковатый привкус. — Я запомню.

Санджи проводил его до самого выхода, несмотря на гневные крики хозяйки и собственный растерзанный вид. В груди тоскливо сжалось от неизбежности расставания. Ророноа-сама никогда не выбирал дважды одного и того же кагэма — после его визита другим клиентам не меньше недели нельзя показаться. 

Стукнулись глухо створки сёдзи. Шаловливый ветер, вывертывающий листья наизнанку, принёс с собой ослабший рокот цикад. Тяжелые капли ударили в тонкие перегородки. Рукав, увлажнившись, потяжелел. 

— Сами вы горьки, господин… — Санджи всё ещё прижимал ладонь к щеке, чувствуя чужое тепло на ней, оттесняющее даже ломящую боль во всём теле.

— Долго ещё будешь, словно сосна в Такасаго стоять! Иди уже к себе — умойся! — хозяйка кричала, размахивала руками, грозилась — убытков от такого клиента и за одно посещение не оберёшься, да ещё и глупый мальчишка в безумие впал.

Пряный запах цветов и благовоний накрыл спящий город окончательно. Чернила залили и небо, и землю, поменяв их местами. Далёкие подрагивающие в фонарях огоньки путали, заманивая в мир духов. Красные листья клёна кидались под ноги, ложась шероховатым ковром. Таби намокли от росы — сестры, прикорнувшего где-то неугомонного ветра. Самурай бесцельно блуждал до рассветной полосы, разделившей мир вновь, не в силах сорвать улыбки с гудящих от поцелуев губ.

Вкус хризантем лепестками прилип намертво к ним, сладко-горький аромат впитался в рукава, преследуя Зоро по пятам. Он испил свежесть ночи, разрывая грудь томлением, смакуя волнующие кровь и сердце воспоминания. Не проясняя, а лишь затуманивая ещё сильнее тяжёлую голову.

Кикудзуки — время хризантем — вновь раскрыло перед ним своё терпкое очарование.


End file.
